Once Upon a Thomas: A Thomas
Once Upon a Thomas Movie is an upcoming theatrical British/American computer animated musical comedy film produced by Mattel Creations and written by Copy-Ability-Studios. The film serves as the finale to the Netflix series Once Upon a Thomas: The Series. Plot A new repair facility for the Island of Sodor’s passenger carriages, the Coachworks, is being built. Thomas is excited, not just because Annie and Clarabel will have a proper works shed to call their own, but also because Burnett Stone is sending two of his Magic Railroad Engines, Lady and Ashley, to help with the construction. Thomas is told to go to Brendam Docks and pick up building materials, but he decides to go to the Magic Railroad to collect building supplies instead, hoping that the Gold Dust in the parts would make the Coachworks “extra EXTRA special”. Upon arriving at the giant storybook leading to the Magic Railroad, a gust of wind blows, the pages turn and Thomas discovers a chapter of the book that has yet to be read, named The Forbidden Chapter. Thomas shows this to Lady who, terrified, tells him to “NEVER, under any circumstances, turn to the next page! It’s extremely dangerous!“ Thomas is unsure as to why The Forbidden Chapter is so dangerous in the first place, but Lady refuses to answer and runs away, with Thomas following her. In the shadows, Diesel 10 is revealed to have eavesdropped on Thomas and Lady’s conversation and laughs evilly, feeling pleased that he has knowledge of the storybook’s dark secret. Several weeks pass, and the Coachworks is now fully complete. On the day of the grand opening. many of the old coaches in need of restoration have been invited to be the first try out the new Coachworks, including Dexter, who has yet to be restored back into a coach. Meanwhile, Oliver and Diesel are reluctantly pulling trains of Troublesome Trucks, who won’t stop singing rude songs about them. However, their singing distracts the two engines, who end up crashing their trains off the rails and into a Farmer Finney’s barn. The trucks are miraculously undamaged, but Oliver and Diesel take them to the Steamworks regardless. However, Victor unfortunately tells them the Steamworks is overbooked with engines in need of repair. The two decide the Dieselworks is the next best thing, but Den and Dart tell them exactly the same thing Victor said. Oliver and Diesel then decide to try the Coachworks, but the Troublesome Trucks are denied entry for unknown reasons, with the manager claiming the reason ”is very complicated”. The Troublesome Trucks turn to their leader, an old ballast truck named S.C. Ruffey, for help. S.C. Ruffey sneaks out of the yards, he learns from the manager that the Coachworks can only repair coaches. When he returns, S.C. Ruffey devises a plan to have the Troublesome Truck act even MORE troublesome than usual in order to receive attention. Over the next few days, the Troublesome Trucks set out to make the engjnes’ lives a “living Hell” by misbehaving worse than they have ever been before, and cause far more accidents. However, when he hears the Coachworks still won‘t repair the Troublesome Trucks, S.C. Ruffey schemes a plan to have the Trucks so badly damaged that the Coachworks will have no choice but to repair them. That night, the Troublesome Trucks are needed at the quarry for blasting rocks, and are filled with the dynamite needed for the job. S.C. Ruffey tells them to uncouple themselves from Thomas and make their way to Callan Castle, which is having a huge fireworks display, and that sparks from the fireworks will light up the dynamite, causing them to explode. The Trucks agree to S.C. Ruffey’s plan, and when they arrive at Gordon’s Hill, their chance comes, and break away the coupling from Thomas and go careering back down the line to the fireworks display. Everything goes according to plan: the Trucks finally stop rolling by themselves upon arriving at Callan Castle at the exact moment that a large firework explodes, sending down tons of sparks into the Trucks, lighting up the dynamite, and blowing them to pieces. Thomas arrives and is utterly shocked to see what happened. He then takes them to the Coachworks, where manager finally agrees to fix them. The next morning, the Troublesome Trucks are pleased to look as good as new and are very excited to get back to work, but not before The Fat Controller arrives to tell them the engines have been complaining about their behavior and agreed to have them all sent away and replaced by non-Troublesome Trucks. At Brendam Docks, the engjnes are all pleased to see the arrival of new, and more importantly not troublesome, trucks. Cranky unloads the new trucks, which all look very different. Meanwhile, Henry crosses the Vicarstown Bridge to the Mainland with the Troublesome Trucks in tow. Upon arriving at Barrow-in-Furness, the transfer yard for Sodor and Mainland engines, a diesel named Spamcan takes the Troublesome Trucks to a place called Wonderville. Cast * Joseph May as Thomas * Mathew Sussman as S.C. Ruffey Songs * Pop Goes the Diesel/Pop Goes Ol’ Ollie * How Hard it is to be 15 Trivia * Matthew Sussman, known for voicing Meowth in the first 32 episodes of the Pokémon anime as Nathan Price, guest stars as S.C.Ruffey. * This film is mostly a jukebox musical, which is s type of musical in which character sing pre-existing songs instead of original material created the film.